Continued advances in semiconductor manufacturing technologies in recent years have made it possible to develop monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMICs) using standard CMOS processes at a relatively low cost. However, it remains a challenge to develop suitable and affordable techniques for interconnects and packaging of these MMICs. Cost and packaging protection may be concerns. MMICs may be useful, for example, in radar systems. To be commercially viable for consumer applications such as in automobiles, a radar system would have to be of fairly low cost. Further, some environments in which MMICs might be useful may be fairly harsh. Such environments may be characterized by moisture, chemicals, and wide temperature swings.